


The false goal

by U_Bahnstation



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_Bahnstation/pseuds/U_Bahnstation
Summary: The shot, which reached it’s target, but not the goal...
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	The false goal

**Author's Note:**

> (I know, these two deserve better, and I’m really sorry for this)

It turned out to be easy, so damned easy! Horstmayer didn’t wait, that everything would go so smoothly. He succeeded not only in passing the letter to Audebert’s wife by the familiar soldier in post office, but also in finding out all information. Now he was just to get back. 

Horstmayer was in a hurry. Here it is, the known road, the destroyed farm, the turn... Here it is, there field, all pitted by trenches of ex-enemies, now friends, of some dozens of people, lost in this strange war, who were foreign to their own countries, but familiar to each other. Here it is, there home, he doesn’t need to be afraid of anything.

He was a dark silhouette moving in the last cold sun rays. Closer and closer to the French trenches, closer and closer to Audebert. The only ten steps were to make...

The shot sounded ftom the Scottish side. So close and loud like a thunder in evening silence. Pain fulled his stomach with a hot wave. Horstmayer stumbled of nothingness and sit on the snow. He touched a wet wool of overcoat with a hard hand and began to caught.

\- No, no, no! - Audebert was running to him, - What was it? From where was the shot?

Horstmayer tried to turn, but his body was full of hot pain. He moaned, clamping his mouth. The Frenchman kneeled down. One after another the people were appearing above the trenches. Someone was crying to call the doctor.

Lieutenant Gordon was saying from somewhere right in bad German, that he didn’t command to shot. That the Scotts didn’t want to break the piece. That it was a mistake...

Horstmayer felt, how neatly Audebert was touching his head, how applies pressure on the wound, how touchs his palm and fingers...

\- Call the doctor already!

  
\- He is gone.

  
\- How is he gone?!

  
\- He asked to. Only for one day. He must be back tomorrow morning...

  
The French is pressing on the red wool in some frenzy, trying to stop bleeding.

  
\- Bring the gauze, alcohol! Bring something! We need to make a bandage!

Horstmayer feels, that every word doesn’t have any sence. They lost in cold evening and hot pain, which fulls his body. He touches the Frenchman’s hand. 

\- Audebert, listen...

  
\- shshsh... don’t speak. Look at me. Look at me, do you hear?

  
\- No, i must say...

  
\- Look at my face. Don’t you dare die!

Somebody’s hands are unbuttoning his coat, opening hot, wet, pulsing. They pour the alcohol on the wound. Horstmayer knows already, that it’s useless, but just hisses, biting his lip.

\- Stay alive, do you hear? You can’t die! You wanted to drink with me in Paris, do you remember?

  
\- Audebert, you have a son. Henri...

Audebert seems to cry. Tears of despair and tears of joy. But the first feeling is stronger.

\- We will drink for my son’s birth. Everything will be good... Make the bandage, don’t stay!

Somebody’s hands again, touches are so hot like a hundred of small explosions. Horstmayer bites the lip. For what is this?...

\- He will not survive till the morning, - tells Gordon silently.

  
Audebert twitches in anger, and the German’s head unnaturally turns, - Shut up! Look better after your soldiers, not give advices!

Gordon goes away without any word.

  
\- I won’t let it to end in such a way! Everything will be good! This mustn’t end so..

Horstmayer smiles hardly, - It’s a war. It could happen ealier or later...

  
\- No, not here, not with you, not with us! NOT WITH US...

Horstmayer closes his eyes, - It was nice knowing you. Perhaps in other circumstances we could have...

  
\- We could have! I promise you... - Audbert touchs his chic. The German doesn’t breath.

The Frenchman rises his head and meets eyes with Jonathan. He stands aloof and looks on his feet. It was he. Noone else could do this.

  
\- Why did you shoot? Why did you?!

  
Jonathan stops looking on his boots.

  
\- I was performing my duty. Wasn’t it our goal?

  
Audebert lowers his eyes in debility. Horstmayer’s hands falls on his chest.

  
-We have to find the Rabbin...


End file.
